


Sequence Encyclopedia

by liathach (tselina)



Series: Sequence [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Overwatch Headcanons, Psuedo-Science Ahoy, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tselina/pseuds/liathach
Summary: A dictionary of terms and of events for the Overwatch Sequence universe. To be updated as new words, or new concepts, come along! To be used with my Sequence series, though I hope that I can convey meaning (and expanded history) in the stories themselves.Last Update: Omnic Races, February 22, 2017.





	1. Basic Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my lovely friends, who help me expand on concepts and tell me terrible science things to help enhance the experience of my writing nonsense. ;)

**AEN**

An acronym that stands for "Automated Endoscopic Nanoregeneration", they are latent, organic NMs that perform restorative work on its host, either automatically due to raised adrenaline levels or by harmonic induction. It’s been in use since the First Crisis, as a way to combat traumatic wounds, Omnic-related illnesses, and can break down metals and minerals in the body for use. The popular misnomer is “Accident and Emergency Nanosurgery". Can also be referred to a person’s “A-and-E’s” or “Annie(s)". The latter nickname is fairly universal between all languages.

**AURA**

The English language term for a human’s expanded, internal energy, present in people in post-millennial generations. It can be trained and coaxed to be used in various ways. Many people have both an “active” and “passive” Aura ability. Other languages and cultures have their own words for Aura, or concepts that have been expanded, such as “ki”/”qi”. Aura is in general use.

**AUSTERE**

**Also: Austerity Movement**

A nickname for a recent resurgence in old ways of living and dressing. Often impractical, Austere is primarily of European-based fashion from as early as the 1300s to the early 1900s, but no later. It is generally "in vogue" to attend semi-formal and formal events dressed in Austere, regardless if someone is "living" the movement. This movement may occasionally encourage backwards political ideologies, but those are quickly snuffed out by the melting pot of Austere participants.

Example: Reinhardt's Crusader training is considered Austere, as is his armor.

Traditional clothing that is not of European origin that is still frequently worn in their culture is _not_ considered Austere.

Example: In "Recursion", Hanzo dresses in traditional Japanese clothing while Mercy wears an English-style riding habit in a 1880's style. The former is not Austere, the latter is. _However,_  if Hanzo were to dress in something from Japan's ancient or distant past (ie, full samurai armor, old noblemen's dress) for a public/private event that is _not_ a performance, it would be considered Austere.

**BLACKBOX**

An Omnic “brain”, generally protected from most EMP blasts and other electronic disturbance, even if their casing/body is destroyed. If a Blackbox is somehow corrupted or damaged, it may permanently shut down an Omnic, in essence, killing them with no hope for recovery for their data.

Examples of how game mechanics would work in Sequence:

\- In "Dragons", Hanzo disrupts an Omnic guard, but the electronic disruption only shuts down his primary bodily functions and causes a blackout, rather than death.

\- In "Alive", however, the bullet used by Widowmaker is made specifically for puncturing and destroying his Blackbox, and thus Mondatta "dies" as a human would.

**CALL TO ARMS**

An English language term that refers to whatever turned the Omnics against humans in the First Crisis.

**FLUSH**

A general term used for a potent system flush, primarily used to remove all traces of nanites from the system but with the (usually) beneficial side-effect of ridding the body of all chemical addiction. However, fresh nanites (such as AENs) and other vaccines are required after the flush has taken its course.

**HARMONIC INDUCTION**

**Also: H-I, FREQUENCY HEALING, SALUS ACTIVITAT, HARMONI, SALUT**

A method for activating nanomachines within a human's system. This can be done by localized or ambient vibrations, with the nanomachines responding to the matched frequency. "Harmoni" is frequently used as a shortened term, or "Salut", which is both a nod to the Latin "Salus" and to the other short version, "HI", which is, of course, a greeting. (Hello there! Greetings!)

Examples of how game mechanics would work in Sequence:

\- Lúcio's amp can briefly boost the output of his group's NMs, as they would be on the same frequency, the same for Zenyatta's Harmony Orb.

\- Mercy's "resurrect" uses her palm gauntlets to activate her powerful serum (see Luces Resuscit).

**LUCES RESUSCIT**

Created by a young Doctor Angelika Ziegler during the First Crisis, with the aid of resistant Omnics. It was created by reverse engineering the first iterations of the Rust Vaccine to facilitate cell reproduction. Luces Resucit is a NM serum that, once activated, will rapidly (though not as rapid as the game!) regenerate all corrupted, poisoned, or damaged tissue. However, this does not prevent infection from any foreign objects or substances in the body, and may require surgery to clean the knitted tissue after resuscitation occurs.

**NANOMACHINES**

**Also: NANITES, NMs**

A catch-all term for microscopic machines, either organic or inorganic, that reside in a person, human or omnic. They are generally used for humans, though inorganic NMs can be in an Omnic's system to repair surface and some internal damage. Primarily for health and emergency use.

**LA BALISE DE L'OEIL**

**Also: LOEIL, BEACON OF THE EYE, THE BEACON**

How Omnics generally refer to the transmission that caused most early gen Omnics to rebel on humans. It is said to have imprinted the symbol of the Eye in their fields of vision. (see Call to Arms)

**RESISTANT OMNICS**

**Also: Resists**

A general term for Omnics that did not answer the Call to Arms, either due to a malfunction in their receiver (common) or because they were able to overcome the urge (rare).

**(LAST) RIGHT OF THE IRIS**

When a Shambali faithful takes on the Blackbox of a decommissioned 1st or 2nd gen Omnic that had received and responded to the Call to Arms during the First Crisis. This is considered their new “first life”.

**(THE) RUST**

**Also: Ferrorvirus, RNS**

A Omnic-created virus that affects only humans, binding to nerve cells that will eventually cause the degeneration of the nerve fibers from the extremities on to the spinal column, causing eventual paralysis and death. More information can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9471104/chapters/21426887).

**RUST VACCINE**

Any kind of NM vaccine that fights against the Rust virus. Early versions were "dead" versions of the organic virus, which sometimes caused temporary hemochromatosis OR anemia, as well as high OR low sodium, depending on the substrate/suspension used in the injections. Later versions calibrated for EMP therapy in case of early identified infection, with mixed results. (See: Harmonic Induction, Luces Resuscit)

**VITALS**

A blackmarket term for natural (not synthetic) human organs or Omnic parts, the latter generally reduced for trace minerals and metals. Sometimes used as a cover term for the skin trade.


	2. The Rust Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General information on my fictitious virus for Overwatch. Will update as things expand!

_**RUSTED NERVE SYNDROME** _

Rusted Nerve Syndrome, or RNS, is an autoimmune degenerative disorder caused by the Omnic-created virus Ferrous invicta (Conquering Iron), otherwise known as the Ferrovirus. Its common name “The Rust”. This pseudovirus is a self-replicating infectious nanite that attaches to the extremities of the host's nervous system, primarily in the hands and feet. The nanite then uses the host’s genetic material to bind itself so that the body cannot tell the difference between healthy and infected cells. Once it has become integrated, it then releases a “distress” signal which causes the host’s immune system to begin attacking the now indistinguishable nerve fibers, thus bringing about nerve death on a microscopic level. The virus only affects humans.

The main mechanism of the virus acts similar to Guillain-Barré Syndrome with its infection vectors working similar to Poliovirus. Released in the early years of the Omnic Conflict, the people most afflicted were primarily soldiers and refugees that were living in relatively unsanitary conditions. Early detection was nearly impossible at the time, as the immune system does not immediately recognize the nanites as dangerous.

An early course of electromagnetic-pulse therapy can usually destroy the virus if it is caught within the first two weeks, though results are not guaranteed.

The primary symptoms are fatigue, muscle weakness, and atrophy. Secondary acute symptoms include poor circulation in the affected extremities, as well as loss of mobility.

There is, as of yet, no cure for RNS. However, amputation of badly infected limbs may slow the process, adding up to ten years to the patient's life.

There have been reports of what is called Reverse-Rust in the Badlands of Australia, which is where the nanites over-produce nerve fiber, and cause atypical presentation of regular symptoms.


	3. Omnic Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very, very basic ideas on the different models of Omnics in the Sequence universe. 
> 
> Last updated: February 22, 2017.

**Homini, Hominae** (From "Hominini", Human  & Human Ancestors)

A general name for the original standard Omnic, characterized by a round dome and a number of lights on the forehead. They are either fully ambulated with a torso and limbs or, a torso with arms. Many have magnetic propulsion that can keep them hovering off the ground. 

**Manti, Mantea** (From "Mantodea", Mantids)

A name for predominantly female-coded, second generation Omnics used for "desk work": clerical, administrative, teaching grade school. They derive their names from their more slender builds and slightly more oval domes, as well as arms that can extend at least twice their length. Their casing is usually smooth as well. They are considered more elegant than the Homini. 

Examples of popular Manti models are the Curricula, and the Olympus ATNA. They were often illegally re-tasked as "Escort" models in later years.

 **Equui, Equuea** (From "Equus", Horse)

Omnics that have basic human-like sentience but are generally relegated to simple duties, such as street maintenance, basic mechanical repair, and property protection. 

The Bastion series is an Equui series. 

**Fauni, Faunae** (From "Fauna", Animals)

Omnics that have the equivalent sentience of an animal, such as a beast of burden or a pet. Equui models are often mistaken for this class.


End file.
